Infant swings of various types are known. One type of infant swing is an open top swing which, as its name suggests, does not include a bar or housing member above and across the seat. This opening above the seat facilitates inserting/removing an infant to/from the swing. Open top swings generally include a base or frame member which is disposed on the ground surface. A swing assembly is connected to and depends from the frame. The swing assembly is adapted to pivot relative to the frame assembly. The desired swinging movement is generated either manually or by a drive motor.
Infant jumpers of various types are also known. Some jumpers include a seat and spring supports for suspending the seat from a door frame or the like. A small child located in the seat can obtain exercise and entertainment by moving to cause the jumper to bounce within the door frame.
Bouncers which are constructed as reclined seats or bassinets are also known. These bouncers include a frame that positions the seat in a reclined position. The frame, which may be constructed of wire, experiences damped oscillatory movements when the child moves or when a care provider intentionally bounces the frame. Sometimes a mechanical vibrator is coupled to the frame to provide vibrations that can soothe or entertain an infant located in the bouncer.
In recent years, walker alternatives have been developed. Walker alternatives (sometimes referred to as bouncers, activity centers or child entertaining apparatus) generally include a base and a seat/sling that is suspended from a tray above the base. The tray is typically spaced a sufficient distance above the base such that the feet of a child seated in the seat/sling can reach the base to simulate standing. In some known walker alternatives, the tray is suspended above the base using adjustable columns to permit adjustment of the distance between the tray and the base to fit the height of the child.
The seats/slings of the known walker alternatives are typically rotatably suspended in the center of their trays such that the seats/slings are surrounded on all sides by their corresponding trays. Toys can be placed at various positions on the tray to encourage a child suspended in the seat/sling to use his/her legs to rotate themselves to reach the toys of interest. The bases of some known walker alternatives are cupped or bowled (e.g., semi-spherical) to permit rocking of the walker alternative. Some walker alternatives also suspend their trays, and, thus, their seats, using springs to permit bouncing of the tray, seat and/or child.